Yacht Lovers
Yacht Lovers is the fifty-third fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the ninth one in the Cultural Center district. Case Background Evan Day was talking to his ex-girlfriend Linda Farren on the phone and he decided to finally ask her if Harry Clover was Dr. Cyanide or not. Surprisingly or not so, she replied with an absolute no. Harry was definitely not Dr. Cyanide and she even suggested that Jessica Trimmle could also not be related to the crazy poisoner. Johanna Wickle also said hi to Evan and cut the call. Lindsey Vain was shocked when she discovered this and couldn't believe that her theory was right, though the police had now a new question: why did he pretend to be Dr. Cyanide? This added up to the fact they knew that the poisoner was still alive and could strike in any moment. Some time later, a new murder took place and the player was in charge of investigating it, this time with the help of Evan and also Gino Reina. A dead body was reported by Sabrina Stone who was at the Love Yachts Tour with Wane, her boyfriend. The victim's identity was Mike Richmond, a local man from the district. At the tour, the team met Tyler Wive as well who claimed to be there with his wife who left because she wasn't feeling well. Later, a big love scandal took place in the Love Yachts Tour. Barbara Thacks was also one of the tour users and the team found out that she had gone there with Orlando Edra. Barbara later appeared at the headquarters to say that her yacht was gone but in fact Orlando and Octavius Keys were sailing it in Holland River. Lindsey got angry and told Octavius to leave Orlando. Barbara said that Orlando was a liar and didn't want to see him anymore, though Orlando claimed to have told her that he was bisexual. She was also very shocked to find out that he had also dated Harry Clover before. Later, Barbara called Evan's cellphone to tell him that Tiffany Granell (the victim's lover) was escaping in one of the yachts but she was getting close to a waterfall in Holland River. She was saved and after that the team found the last evidence which made them realise that in fact Vivian, the victim's ex-wife, was the one who had killed Mike. She had done it because she got mad when she saw him with another woman in the love yacht, and shot him with a flare gun. Max, her boyfriend, was arrested too for having allowed her to kill him and not doing anything either in that moment or later when the police interrogated him about the case. She was sentenced to 25 years in jail with no chance for parole and Max, to 2 years with parole in 1, both by Judge Gonzalez who had returned to the Courts. No explanation of what had happened to him those weeks was given, but Evan was relieved anyway to see that Esteban was fine. After the trial, Wane (Sabrina's boyfriend) appeared to ask the player and Evan about his yacht. He said he had left something very important there and had to retrieve it. Evan remembered that their yacht was the one in which Tiffany had escaped and unfortunately it had gone down the Townville Waterfall. The next day, Sabrina Stone mentioned Eliza Plans signing autographs in one of Bryan Stefode's hotels soon, after she signed a contract with Artclan. She also suggested checking up on the victim's girlfriend, Tiffany Granell, and they found a note directed to her from Ned Forsa. She told them that he was in fact her cousin and as he was Arthur Granell's descendant as well, that was the reason why both Artclan and Right Art were interested in having him work for them (Ned had left Right Art and was an independent artist at the moment). Besides, Barbara went to the police station and tried flirting with Octavius as she really liked gay men (even though the chances of getting into a relationship with any of them was near to zero). She also mentioned being the friend of some girls from the botanical garden and mentioned a yeast seller too. A while later, the team found out that Octavius and Orlando were back together. Lindsey got mad but Octavius didn't listen to her and he said he loved his boyfriend. That not being enough, Dr. Cyanide called the HQ and said that they knew that the info about Harry Clover not being the real poisoner was already in the police's hands. They explained that they couldn't figure out how he died, making a reference to their goal which was "to know how he died". Victim *'Mike Richmond' (Was on a yacht trip in the river when he got killed.) Murder Weapon *'Flare gun' Killer *'Vivian Richmond' Suspects Max Vivenda (Tour organizer) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses flares - The suspect is right-handed Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a tour badge Ned Forsa (Sculptor) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses flares - The suspect is right-handed Suspect's appearance: - Tiffany Granell (Victim's lover) Suspect's profile: The suspect is right-handed Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a tour badge - The suspect wears a watch Vivian Richmond (Victim's ex-wife) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses flares - The suspect is right-handed Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a tour badge - The suspect wears a watch Barbara Thacks (Tour user) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a tour badge - The suspect wears a watch Killer's profile *The killer uses flares *The killer is right-handed *The killer wears a tour badge *The killer is 5'8 tall *The killer wears a watch Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' River tour *Investigate Yacht (Clues: Victim's body, Bloody sculpture) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Bloody sculpture (Result: Blood and hair) *Analyze Blood (6:00:00) *Interrogate Tiffany Granell *Examine Hair (Result: Ned Forsa's hair) *Ask Ned about the sculptures *Talk to the tour organizer *Investigate Underwater (Clues: Flare gun) *Examine Flare gun (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (8:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) 'Chapter 2:' Yachts and firecrackers *Investigate Vivian's yacht (Clues: Handbag, Card) *Examine Handbag (Result: Pack of flares) *Quiz Vivian about the flares *Examine Card (Result: Phone number) *Analyze Phone number (3:00:00) *Talk to Ned Forsa about his ties to Vivian *Investigate Victim's seat (Clues: Flare) *Analyze Flare (9:00:00) *Examine Flare (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Max Vivenda's DNA) *Question Max about the murder flare *Examine Flare gun (Result: Serial) *Analyze Serial (4:00:00) *Confront Barbara Thacks about the murder weapon *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) 'Chapter 3:' Love story *Investigate Vivian's seat (Clues: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Unlocked cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone (6:00:00) *Ask Vivian about her relationship with Max *Ask Max about his relationship with Vivian *See what Barbara wants *Go calm Tiffany down *Investigate Stones (Clues: Torn photo) *Examine Torn photo (Result: Tour photo) *Analyze Tour photo (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Art Battles 9 (1 star) 'Art Battles 9 - The Target' *Check up on Tiffany Granell *Investigate Yacht (Clues: Note) *Examine Signature (Result: Ned Forsa's signature) *Tell Tiffany about Ned (Reward: 500 XP) *Get the report from Max *Investigate Underwater (Clues: Broken camera) *Examine Broken camera (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera (6:00:00) *Ask Max about the video (Reward: Burger) *Barbara Thacks requested your help *Investigate Vivian's yacht (Clues: Trash) *Examine Trash (Result: Blue lipstick) *Return the lipstick to Barbara (Reward: Fisher coat, Fisher hat) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *Chapter 2's name "Yacht and firecrackers" is a reference to Case #36. Category:Townville Category:All Fanmade Cases